


What We've Been Missing

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam finally gives in to Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** What We’ve Been Missing  
**Author:** Shorts  
**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Category:** Slash  
**Word Count:** 2,970  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Note** The rest of my stories can be reached through my memories.  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WE’VE BEEN MISSING  
By Shorts  
  
Dean tossed the duffle bag on the floor next to the table and kicked the door closed with his foot. Glancing around the room, he moved to the bed and sat down, bouncing a couple of times.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Sam, frowning as he set down the laptop   
  
“Just checking for squeaks,” smirked Dean, his eyebrows twitching upward.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head. “You have a one track mind.”  
  
“That’s not true,” said Dean, feigning hurt as he leaned back on his elbows. “I think about hitting the local bar and picking up a game of pool, or whatever might be on hand. . . “  
  
“Which leads to sex,” pointed out Sam, grabbing the duffel bag off the floor and pulling out clean shorts.  
  
“Cleaning my guns . . . ,” added Dean.  
  
“In your case, that is sex,” smirked Sam.  
  
“Being behind the wheel of my car . . . ,” continued Dean.  
  
“Which you equate to sex,” said Sam, pulling out soap and shampoo.  
  
“Long, hot showers . . . ,” grinned Dean, settling onto his side.  
  
“Again, sex,” said Sam, as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
“You,” said Dean, his voice lowering.  
  
Sam paused and looked over at Dean, sprawled on the bed. “You act like you’ve been deprived. If memory serves me, I seem to recall you haven’t had any complaints.”  
  
“You’re right, Sammy,” agreed Dean, a serious twinkle in his eyes. “And if you remember, I repaid in kind. In fact, I do believe you might even owe me.”  
  
Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Not gonna happen, Dean.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon, Sam,” wheedled Dean, pushing himself up and off the bed. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”  
  
“Like you do?” countered Sam.  
  
“At least I’m willing to find out,” challenged Dean.  
  
Releasing a frustrated growl, Sam slammed the bathroom door closed.  
  
Sighing, Dean stared at the closed door before turning away and gathering clean boxers and a t-shirt for after his turn in the shower.  
  
Sam stood beneath the needling water, his mind mulling over what it was the Dean was suggesting. He was curious, but to admit that to Dean would be game over, and he wasn’t too sure he was ready for that. Then again, it’s the not knowing that was making him wary, yet how can he know without trying it? Damn it! Leave it to Dean to resort to the equivalent of a dare. It was infuriating how Dean always seemed to know exactly how to influence him into thinking exactly what he wanted him to think.  
  
Locking the door and settling back on the bed, Dean flipped on the T.V., waiting for his turn in the bathroom. He knew he shouldn’t push Sam, especially in this. Despite the teasing and the bravado, he was serious about wanting to explore the possibility and even a bit edgy at the idea. But unless Sam agreed completely, there was no way in hell it would happen.  
  
Exiting the bathroom, Sam passed Dean as he headed for his turn at the shower. He waited until he heard the water turn on and started rummaging through their belongings.  
  
Turning off the bathroom light, Dean yawned. Between the hot shower and dinner before coming back to the motel, the bed was calling him. He automatically rechecked the door before turning around. The sight that greeted him set a jolt of adrenaline through his system, banishing all thoughts of sleep.  
  
“I thought it over,” said Sam, a shadow of a smirk gracing his lips. He waggled the small bottle of [ gun oil lubricant](http://www.cheaplubes.com/index.asp?PageAction=VIEWPROD&ProdID=559&HS=1) he had discovered in Dean’s personal stash and held a condom in the other.  
  
“Sam?” Dean swallowed, his voice bordered on cracking at the implications.  
  
“I figure why not?” said Sam, enjoying the look of astonishment on his brother’s face, despite the butterflies doing the tango in his stomach. “If it was anyone else but you, there would be no way in hell I’d do this.”  
  
“You sure?” asked Dean, wanting no misunderstanding about this.  
  
“As much as I can be,” answered Sam, holding Dean’s gaze. He pulled back the sheet, inviting Dean to join him.  
  
Trying to swallow against a throat gone dry Dean slowly approached the bed, noting Sam was already nude, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and pushed down the boxers he was wearing. Easing down on the mattress next to Sam, he leaned forward and kissed him soft and deep, relaying his feelings the only way he knew how.  
  
Sam’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Dean’s full lips gently teasing open his mouth. Cupping the back of Dean’s neck, he guided him to settle on top of him, while he tangled their tongues together in a mock battle for dominance. The solid weight pressing him down into the mattress calmed him with the feeling of security and protection that he had always associated with his brother.  
  
Cradled between Sam’s muscled thighs, Dean could feel the evidence of Sam’s willingness and he responded with an eagerness of his own. Shifting his hips, he pressed downward, increasing the pressure between them.  
  
A soft groan escaped Sam as he hugged Dean tight. Running his hands down Dean’s back, he felt the muscles play beneath smooth skin as Dean rocked into him. Tilting back his head, he offered his throat for Dean to mark.  
  
Nipping along the side of Sam’s neck, Dean sought out the pulsing heartbeat beneath his mouth and sealed his lips over it, sucking hard to leave his brand.  
  
Squeezing his eyes tight, Sam arched as the burning pain surged through him, exciting him to a higher level. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were part vampire, Dean.”  
  
Grinning, Dean licked and soothed the bruised skin. “I like the way you taste.” Following his words with action, he burned a path to the shallow well of Sam’s neck, nipping his collar bones on either side before turning his attention to his chest.  
  
Sam practically hummed in pleasure as Dean suckled him, sending tiny jolts directly to his groin with each sharp nip of his teeth, before working his way down to his belly.  
  
“How do you want to do this?” asked Dean, his heart skipping a beat at the very idea of what they were going to do.  
  
“Figure just like this would be fine,” answered Sam, his voice a low, breathless purr. “This way, I get to watch your face when you come inside me.”  
  
Dean froze, his lips barely brushing over Sam’s navel. He had assumed since he had been the one pushing for this, he would be the one to submit to being penetrated.  
  
Sensing Dean’s tension, Sam lifted his head up and reached down, forcing Dean to look at him. “What? Did you have something different in mind?”  
  
“Uh, well . . . ,” stammered Dean, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the fact Sam was offering what he had been steeling himself to do since the beginning.  
  
Sam ran his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, waiting for Dean to find the words he was obviously struggling to say.  
  
“I had thought . . . I just assumed you would be the, uh one driving, considering the reservations you’ve had,” explained Dean, his cheeks turning a ruddy shade of red.  
  
Sam quirked his mouth in a half smile. “In everything else, you’ve always been the one to lead, why should this be any different?”  
  
_Because I might hurt you_ , thought Dean. Instead, he scrambled back up Sam’s long body and kissed him, pressing Sam down into the mattress. Heart hammering, the thunder of blood filled his ears as he suddenly tried to come to grips with the unexpected change of roles in this little excursion.  
  
Fumbling for the loose bottle of oil he had dropped earlier, Sam blindly shoved it into Dean’s hand. Drawing this out was not going to make him any less nervous.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Dean looked down at the bottle he held, then turned his gaze back to Sam. “You can change your mind anytime you want.”  
  
“I know,” said Sam, trying to encourage Dean that everything was fine, while attempting to still his own inner uncertainties.  
  
Dean darted in for a quick kiss before settling between Sam’s splayed legs. Applying a small amount of the lube into the palm of his hand, he dipped his finger into it, coating it thoroughly.   
  
Feeling rather exposed, Sam bent his legs and tried to brace himself, his excitement dampened at the anticipation of Dean’s initial touch signaling the start of this foray.  
  
Stealing a look at Sam, Dean found his brother lying there with his eyes firmly shut and his hands fisting the sheet on either side. The obvious thing he needed to do was to get Sam to relax. Bending forward, he nuzzled the inner soft skin of Sam’s thigh and encircled his flagging erection with his coated hand.  
  
Sam’s eyes flew open at the slick slide of Dean’s fist along with the soft press of his lips. The unexpected sensation had distracted him at first from the light touch of Dean’s finger at his entrance.  
  
Dean circled the pad of his finger over the sensitive skin, gently pressing forward until just the tip slipped inside. Feeling Sam tense at the intrusion, he stilled his hand and waited.  
  
Licking his lips, Sam forced his legs to relax, signaling Dean to continue. The sensation of Dean’s finger sliding further inside, then withdrawing, sent shivers down his spine. Without realizing it, his hips started to move slightly with the steady rhythm Dean maintained.   
  
Muscles clenched and twitched around Dean’s finger and he imagined how it would feel when he a sheathed himself inside the tight passage. Releasing his hold on Sam’s renewed erection, he picked up the bottle of oil, only to drop it. Continuing to twist and slide his finger inside Sam, he finally managed to hold onto the now oily bottle and apply more of the slick liquid to another finger. He once again fisted Sam and resumed the steady slide of his hand before pressing both fingers into Sam’s opening.  
  
Sam gasped as a second finger entered alongside the first, filling him. He instinctively clamped down on the intruders, feeling his muscles spasm at the unrelenting resistance stretching him.  
  
Holding his breath, Dean waited for either Sam to relax, or to end this right here and now. He gauged Sam’s discomfort by the hardness in his fist, which had not flagged again once he had taken him in hand. Encouraged by the still hard flesh, he tentatively wiggled his fingers.  
  
Sparks flashed behind Sam’s eyes as Dean’s fingers brushed his prostate and his hips jerked up, then back down in an attempt to recapture the sensation. “Do that again,” he gasped, turning his head to the side in concentration.  
  
Unsure what Sam meant, Dean wiggled his fingers again. This time he felt the small bump which caused Sam to groan in pleasure. With a broad grin, Dean realized he had found the elusive pleasure spot he had read so much about and purposefully rubbed his finger over it.  
  
“Dean . . . ,” groaned Sam, his toes curling as he writhed on the bed, squirming with each brush of Dean’s finger.  
  
Playing Sam between his pumping fist and his questing fingers, Dean slowly started to stretch the resisting ring that protected the heaven awaiting him.  
  
The slight ache of being stretched cooled his desire, but Sam continued to undulate his hips, keeping time with Dean’s movements.  
  
Gradually, Dean was able to push his fingers inside with very little resistance and he once again sought out the little nub that had almost caused a melt down in Sam.  
  
“Oh, god . . . ,” choked Sam, as pleasure once again spiked through him.  
  
“I’m right here,” chuckled Dean as he eased his fingers free and blanketed Sam, kissing him hard.  
  
Wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips, Sam remembered the condom and tore it open. Wiggling his hands between them, he gripped Dean firmly and started to roll the condom down on him.  
  
At the touch of Sam’s hands on him, Dean’s hips bucked as the condom was slid down his weeping shaft. Realizing if he tried to enter Sam in this state, he would hurt him despite how careful he tried to be. Hugging Sam close, he rolled them until he was on the bottom. “Straddle me.”  
  
Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat at Dean’s gruff command, Sam shifted until he was kneeling over Dean. Even in this position he would still be able to watch as Dean came. Reaching back, he guided Dean toward his center, all the while locking eyes with his brother. He hesitated a moment before pushing back and down.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Dean forced himself to lie perfectly still, giving control over to Sam as he gripped him by the hips to help support him.   
  
Pressure built as Sam continued to press down onto Dean’s erection, wondering if this wasn’t going to work after all. Steeling himself, he forced his legs to relax, allowing his own weight to impale himself on the hard flesh.  
  
At first Dean thought he hadn’t prepared Sam enough, then the head of his cock was forced inside, causing Sam to hiss. “Sam?” Dean gripped Sam’s hips, unsure if he should try to move him off or not. Concern for Sam prevented him from thrusting further into the tight heat that contracted around the crown of his twitching erection.  
  
“Give me a minute,” gasped Sam. The initial flare of pain had already started to abate, and he could feel himself gradually accepting Dean’s presence nestled just inside him. Bracing himself with his hands on Dean’s chest, he slowly lowered himself down and shuddered as Dean filled and stretched him further.  
  
The maddening sensation of Sam surrounding him, had Dean arching his head back, his fingers digging deep into the firm muscles of Sam’s hips. An eternity later, Sam’s bottom finally came to rest and he was completely sheathed inside the pulsating velvet glove. Blinking, he stared up into Sam’s face. “You okay?”  
  
In answer, Sam bent forward and captured Dean’s mouth with his own, his tongue darting in and out mimicking the slight movement of his hips rising and falling.  
  
Restraining himself, Dean rolled his hips to match the tempo Sam had set.  
  
Sitting up, Sam rose until only the crown was still penetrating him, then took Dean back inside his body. A shiver raced along his spine, and he started to move faster. Tipping his head back, he watched Dean beneath lowered lashes, his mouth open slightly as his breathing quickened.  
  
The sight of Sam fucking himself had Dean thrusting harder. Moving his hand from Sam’s hip, he encircled Sam’s renewing erection, stroking it with a firm grip. He used his thumb to slide across the weeping slit.  
  
Shifting slightly to gain a better balance, Sam jerked forward as Dean slid over his prostate on an upward thrust. A grunt of pleasure tore from his throat as he repeated the angle.  
  
The ripple of inner muscles broke what little restraint Dean had and he slammed into Sam, jarring him with the power of his thrusts. “Sa . . . Sammy?” gasped Dean. The part of him that would always protect Sam needed to know he wasn’t hurting him.  
  
“Harder,” grunted Sam, baring his teeth as he met Dean with equal force. Each thrust struck his prostate, pleasure flaring throughout his body. His gut tightened as the familiar tingle grew and spread, tumbling him toward his orgasm.  
  
Lifting his head, Dean strained as he met each downward slam while he tightened his fist around Sam, stroking him in time to the almost erratic rhythm Sam was caught up in.  
  
Sam shouted, his voice guttural while drawing Dean’s name out as he came. Bracing himself with his arms, he rode his orgasm as Dean continued to thrust upward, striving toward his own completion. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to watch the raw emotion on Dean’s face.  
  
The feel of Sam spilling over his fist, along with the clamping down of Sam’s passage pushed Dean to the edge. Releasing Sam’s spent flesh, he tightened his hold and bucked into the still contracting channel. Slamming his head back onto the pillow, he arched, lifting Sam bodily as he came.  
  
Sam held on tight, riding out Dean’s orgasm until they both collapsed back down on the bed. Dropping down, he rested his entire weight on Dean, rocking in time with Dean’s harsh breathing.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding on as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
When Dean softened and slipped from him, Sam twitched at the slight discomfort. A feeling of loss as the connection between them separated had him sighing.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I think we just found out what we’ve been missing,” said Sam, as he rolled off of Dean and onto his back.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“We’re definitely going to be doing that again,” grinned Sam, turning his head to look at Dean.  
  
“But next time, we change places,” said Dean through a big yawn as he peeled off the used condom and forced himself to sit up to toss it in the bedside trashcan. Too tired to get up and get a washcloth, he used the corner of the sheet to clean himself off. The tiredness he had felt earlier had caught up with him in a rush.  
  
“Deal,” said Sam, rolling onto his side to stretch alongside Dean. He debated on mentioning the slight throb that had set up house in his backside and decided to let Dean discover that on his own.


End file.
